


玩具玩到一半沒電

by monster59810



Series: XX時突發狀況 [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster59810/pseuds/monster59810
Summary: 重要的事情要說三次やまゆと山田涼介×中島裕翔やまゆと山田涼介×中島裕翔やまゆと山田涼介×中島裕翔
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke, Yamada Ryosuke/Nakajima Yuto
Series: XX時突發狀況 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699696
Kudos: 7





	玩具玩到一半沒電

想看秀三郎被幹射。  
身處北海道出差中的高杉在視像鏡頭裡突然蹦出一句話。  
幾乎要到嘴邊的啤酒罐和拿著啤酒的手僵在半空，安坐二人同居家中的久坂懷疑自己聽錯之際，畫面中的戀人又再重覆那句話。  
本來打算乾笑著打哈哈蒙混過去，然而高杉只在鏡頭前托著下巴單一反覆以相同說話作為他所有轉移話題的回應，對話似乎無法順利進行下去。如果強行關掉視訊，下個週末等對方回來後肯定只剩下滾床這單一選項，可是他已預定好要和對方去看流星雨、  
鏡頭裡黝黑眼眸無比堅定認真，對峙不過十秒，久坂就認輸了。  
高杉正愉悅地勾著唇末點擊著手機螢幕裡的按鈕，沉聲要他背向鏡頭翹起臀，家居無線網絡傳來對方遠從北海道送到東京來的指令變換著按摩棒的震動頻率。  
趴在沙發靠背上，久坂一手裡抓著從衣櫃裡扯出來屬於戀人的白襯衣，墊在臉側、鼻息間馬上充滿熟悉氣味，彷彿那橫蠻霸道又不聽意見的高杉就在眼前。唇瓣摩挲襯衫上好衣料，讓觸感欺騙此刻沉浸情慾中的大腦相信那是柔軟的親吻，相信那是炙熱的性器在體內進行愛的開發工程，而不是他控制著進退的矽膠棒。  
按摩棒突如其來在某次進入時加速顫動，頂端不斷擦過濕潤內壁與敏感點，支撐身體跪在沙發上的大腿頓時軟癱下來，失神享受愉悅快感一刻，幾乎拋棄矜持與理智。  
然而體內那機械運作的微小嗡嗡聲驟然安靜下來，室內只剩下鏡頭前後彼此逐漸急促的呼吸。  
久坂疑惑地翻過身將按摩棒抽出，高杉也在手機裡再嘗試調整震動幅度，沾滿潤滑液的按摩棒似是迴光反照，轉動兩下就完全停頓。

⋯⋯玩、壞了嗎？  
只是沒電。  
啊、上次用完忘記充電⋯⋯  
唉，秀⋯⋯

戀人彎著唇末，半帶無奈責備喚著僅屬於彼此之間的愛稱，體內似是電流通過帶動血液奔騰。  
雖然智能按摩棒此時來不及補血只能退出戰鬥，但慾望最深層裡的想念才剛被喚醒──好想被這人幹射──只想被對方體溫和氣味包圍，姿勢無論或躺或跪或趴都可以，他只想戀人就在身邊擁抱他。  
從房間裡找出另一根無法讓高杉以智能電話程式遙控的傳統按摩棒，然而他已是對方聲控的。在鏡頭前乖乖打開兩腿，想像貫穿身下的巨根是鏡頭中戀人解開褲頭握在手心裡的性器，更加奮力手動抽插著自己，加快減速全聽戀人指令。  
見他快要到達臨界點，戀人故意喘著氣說秀好棒、秀夾得好緊之類的話，他唯有棄械投降，在鏡頭前繃緊身體挺著恥部射了。  
高杉也幾乎同一時間釋放在萬能右手裡。

相変わらず無様だ、秀。  
俺も会いたいよ、東一。


End file.
